


Minomonsters: Revival

by Redfalcon3654



Category: Mino Monsters (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfalcon3654/pseuds/Redfalcon3654
Summary: Three strangers land upon an even stranger island. Ready to explore whatever they can.





	1. Water Island: Stranded

I uhhh…I uh…I was falling to say the least. Rocks are the last thing you want to see on the water. Especially the sea of all places. At least I wasn’t alone in falling. However, I fell faster than my two friends near me. I sped toward the ground. I can almost guarantee the fall definitely wasn’t fatal. Curse me, it surely seemed it. Injuries on an unknown island wasn’t outside the realm of common sense. I believe the worst I could get was a scrape, or graze my skin at the very worst. The other two. I only hope they found a way to land properly. I curled myself into a ball of fear. I heard a crash. I felt I landed on something I probably shouldn’t have.

 

Not these guys again. They’re similar to the ones that tried to pillage us. We fought on our raft to attempt protecting our food and water supply. Now we’re on the beach. The friend to the right of me, woozy from the manoeuvre they partially succeeded in. The left landed head first into a wooden crate that we managed to keep for ourselves. It was intact until someone fell into it. I’ve landed into another possible conflict. Not the greatest outcome in hindsight. At least we landed safely. I’ll give these creatures the benefit of the doubt. I can only hope they understand that this is an unfortunate accident.

 

I quickly walked off the creatures. Attempted to, I clearly lost my mobility after the lengthy trip. The trio seemed rather annoyed. I can’t blame them. They were odd to say the least. They were made up of a red, blue and purple figure. The same height, the same round body shape with stubby legs and the same characteristic underbite as well. Their were up to my waist. The red one had one curved orange horn on its head, it had a yellow belly and a pointy yellow mane down its back with one visible tooth. The blue one had an brow that caused it to seem perpetually angry; the symmetrical visible teeth didn’t help either. One dark blue spot on its head and three smaller spots on the right leg. The purple one had a light purple belly and head, while the rest of its body was a darker purple as if it had been tanned? It had three lime green strands of hair that pointed skyward.

 

I raised my hands defensively. I attempted to show my weakness as a sign of forgiveness and kindness. Alas they saw it as a vulnerability to attack me. I went to shield myself. The once dizzy friend pounced to my aid. He brandished his claws, which then swiftly scraped the trio. It seemed to have startled a retaliation attempt. Which was a strong charge. He spun blocked the attack with his tail, in the same action he kicked the three of them with his clawed feet into the air. I took this time to launch myself off the ground with my oversized arms and launch into the purple one head first. The air that rushed was cool. It felt natural to remove the weight from my legs. The impact didn't stop my movement. The momentum carried the being with me into the ground. It seemed our other friend joint the fray and smacked the blue one into the sand with her broad tail. The last blow was delivered by a stomp caused by our clear combat expert.

 

I pointed toward the crate of food. We may have been taller than the crate. That wouldn’t stop it from being obnoxious to carry.

 

…

 

The fight was fun and tiring. I guess we now have the time to view the scenery. The sand was clearly local. It was a beautiful pale beige. As sandy and lovely as it was. The sand got stuck between my claws. It’s going to be really distracting if we have to get into another scuffle. The crabs that lived here looked rather ordinary and were well camouflaged, if they were walking on the sand. The coastal rocks were plain and maroon with no distinguishing features other than the seaweed that managed to crawl its way up. The food is certainly important and all. On the other hand we’ve still lost our water. Speaking of which I saw a palm tree. Maybe we have something here. I clicked my fingers to gather the attention of the other two. So far being a team is the best idea on the unknown island.

 

The other two looked my way rather quickly. I pointed toward the towering palm tree. They seemed intrigued about the palm tree. I pointed my hand up to my hand to the leaves. The one with the extended jaw. One of them impatiently ran at the signal. I quickly held up my hand to warn my scaled companion to wait. I placed my hands knuckle down, onto the sand and thrust my head forward to imitate his earlier attack. He seemed to get the idea as he repeatedly head butted the tree with the occasional dual handed clobber. The coconuts fell, as I could tell they were heavy to say the least. I curved my claw toward myself to indicate that it was time to climb the tree. I walked briskly walked toward the trees.

 

I extended my arms reach and grasped my claws onto the surface of the bark. My claws hooked into the tree. I experimentally lifted my body up the tree. I instinctively placed my feet parallel to the surface. The rough texture was quite scratchy. Wasn't particularly comfortable, but still better than sand. I vertically jumped to test if I can be confident with my method. It not only felt natural I regained my composure as I recovered my prior grip. I scaled the tree with speed and ease. The crocodilian seemed to take a slower approach. She raised one limb at a time. It wasn't an elegant or quick movement, albeit getting the job done.

 

No time was wasted on my end. I chewed and clawed the branches. They were resistant. They did falter and snap after some time. I used this as my chance to survey the island. More sand in the direction we headed. The direction we crashed from, there was only sand, sea and stones. Stones to the east were light brown with a slight yellow glint. They were probably the same colour if we approached them though. There were other creatures, too small to differentiate except one taller one. Even then the details weren't clear from this high. I hoped those were crates ahead. My slower friend was in the middle of breaking apart branches with her jaw.

 

So I made the decision to climb down. Speaking of which how do I do that? Well. I'll try to climb down backwards. I looked below and backward. I kept my daggers stuck in the wood so I couldn't fall. I moved downward one limb at a time similar to the ally that followed my path. My heart readied to burst at even the slightest disturbance. I slipped off the tree near the bottom. My body twisted on its own. At least my rocky friend attempted to catch me. To be honest I am unsure if the sand was a better landing spot. His smooth, hard skin seemed to blacken when he held me. I'm mot sure how. A note to remember.

 

I had the leaves. I carefully sliced them from the branches. I sat down. I used my sleight of hand to weave the leaves. I dextrously weaved patiently with grand caution. This task alone, strained far more than the prior fights. I was determined to correct it the first time round. The one who followed me up the tree grabbed somewhat small pebbles and shells. She analysed them and threw the ones she didn't like. She approached and sat with me. She brought her own collection of leaves. She wanted to trade the makeshift bag for more leaves? I'm really unsure if I had the resilience to perform the feat again. I gave her the bag. I could only hope. She poked a hole into the top flap and the top of the centre. She connected a piece of a shell and an irregular pebble. What was she...She ensured there was a way for the contents of the bag to stay inside.

 

The bulky one of the group collected seaweed from the rocks. It better be good. He attempted to wrap the leaves around. His hands were way too large to do anything that tedious. I clapped my hands and opened my hand. He got the message. So I was left to enfold the seaweed in leaves. It happened eventually as I overlapped over every layer. I think I see where this is meant to go. I poked the two ends which had excess unwrapped leaf. I meticulously slid each end through to the storage layer. I opened the bag and further combined the leaves until there was no excess noticeable.

 

I can't believe we have to make two more of these damned things.

  
…

 

Today has been rather full of events. We got plundered and land on an unknown island. We got into a second fight, that was victorious this time round. We created our own bags to carry our food and anything else that's important. I’d really like to collect some shells or stones. Then the group probably would not like that. However I’m sure I can get away with one, or two, possibly several. We journeyed onward we saw mainly the tiny wildlife we fought earlier. We preferred to avoid conflict at this point. So did the shy squids.

 

They were just shorter than us. It wore a white spiral shell with regular purple stripes following the shell, it had what was the equivalent of a sun cap. They bounced on two tentacles that were sky blue, they also had light cyan heads that were covered in short tentacles of the same colour along with pink eyes as the finishing touch.

 

Our time to sight see was over. We found a crate. One with that odd object, a green circle with a white spiral from the centre to the edge. The spiral was straight and jagged. They called it C.A.N.D.Y. I don’t know the purpose. However, I am highly curious to what it is and made of along with various other questions I want answers to. Our eyes peeled. Out of the corner of my vision I saw an ambush of a trio of the ‘shorters’ as I’ll now refer to them. My jump must have caught the attention of the other two as I heard them turn.

 

I felt stronger this time round. I leapt to slam the flat side of my tail onto the enemy. I overleapt this time, I still flicked sand into their direction. The shorters charged at me despite being disorientated. I’m warning they are mini and mighty as they struck my legs. My grey ally went for his signature head butt which was blocked by two of the shorters who used the blue one as a shield. They weren’t ready for the tail smack from behind. Or the claws from above that slid through the shorters formation. Finally two massive fists plummeted into all of them.

 

We were being ambushed by the supposedly shy 'squid'. It sprung toward us. We were off guard. I could only turn in the time it travelled. It targeted my clawed partner, he swiftly raised his arms and hunched his body, ready for any impact. I felt a thin, sharp, disk of wind pass by my cheek.

 

Boom.

 

My ears rung rapidly. The squid was unconscious with a scratched shell. My lean ally was blown away. I raised my arms at the sudden gust as I barely had a grip on my feet. The friendlier companion had the wind forced out of him. I turned and saw a fish, caterpillar animal.

 

It wasn’t even the height of my ankle, considering it lied flat down. Its body length was just short the height of a 'shorter’. It had large magenta and purple eyes which were on opposite sides of the head. The majority of its body was a pale green, which got darker nearer the tail. Two dark green ring surrounded the eyes. A purple spot was present on the top of the head. It had two purple limbs halfway down the body and were three purple tails that appeared to be similar to the limbs.

 

It gave us a glare. Prepared to fight us. No matter the cost. We tensed, ready for the incoming conflict. Despite being afraid of the earlier displayed power.

 

Then a roar caught us all of guard. Fear vibrated through us. Time slowed. A large light grey bear approached us. It seemed to have a white beard and white bushy eyebrows? A dark rocky mane that had appeared to have been weathered away. Atrophy had filled its features. Three white squares on each side of its face. Grey paws, nose and a dark spot on the forehead. Its skin looked incredibly rough and tough even when it's been withered away with time.

 

"What is going on here!” It can talk english?

 

…

 

Great, my student ran off and got into trouble with these three. They do seem familiar. They seemed like minos, however they seem slightly off. Maybe the colours are different? They could be younger? Is it their height? If only I had Cralos to assist me. No, is it Calros or Carlos. His name doesn’t matter as of now.

 

The friendly stranger had a wide and strong build with a rocky appearance. His legs were incredibly short. While his hands and arms were far too large that caused his hunched appearence. He seemed to be made of stone rocky appearance with an underbite that had prominent teeth made of the same stony material as the skin. His skin was grey with a tinge of blue. Rock green rings around his eyes, cylinders of the same colour on the arms and legs and a core that matched.

 

The clearly aggressive intruder gave a suspicious glare toward me especially, even toward his own team. He was slightly elongated. His fur at the back of the head curved away from his body. He had a long and incredibly bushy brown tail. His fur was vibrant yellow. On the other hand the centre of his upper body and face was amber which matched his bright dark orange eyes. His claws, ears and nose were a similar colour to his tail. He had wide feet with four claws on each foot. His paws had four clawed fingers and a certainly clawed thumb

 

The inquisitive foreigner wasn't afraid or eager to move. She was crocodilian. The front of her body was a light purple. Most of her scales were purple, she had dark purple tear drops on her elbows and knees. She had a magenta stripe from her bright pink eyes that led to two pairs of protruding scutes at the top of her head. She had a dorsal fin of the same colour. She had five rose pink claws on each hand and four nails of the same colour on her feet. Along with a broad pink tail that was shaped similar to waves with three purple ovals along the thin tail.

 

“I was journeying and I saved the candy crate. From these thieves.” My student told the story of these unknowns. He always had the habit to exaggerate his position.

 

“Before we make accusations. Who exactly are you?” I asked. I could only hope to solve this diplomatically. So far only one of them seems incredibly irritable.

 

“I’m Grunt." He spoke kindly, ready to reason and converse with his soft tone.

 

“I’m Blazel.” He answered. At least he succeeded in reducing his aggression. His voice still pierced the air with annoyance.

 

“I’m Crocoling." She replied full of surprise and curiosity.

 

All of this is sounding familiar. Maybe they are trustworthy. All as well because we need to get somewhere.

 

…

 

I can't believe three thieves suddenly gained Elderbear's trust like that. They certainly don't sound familiar. Blazel jabbed his arm through the crate. He pulled his arm out to grab candy. There was a singular green disk. There were some iridescent opaque green crystals, they had a gradient that got lighter along the crystal. The reflected flecks annoyed my eyes. Green sugar crystals. Those aren't seen too often. The rest of the crate was full of air. Yet another day where I haven't found what I've needed. I want to be strong and famous like the heroes in the story Elderbear has told me about often.

 

Crocoling must have found something unique to stop and observe it. I hopped closer to her to see what it was she found. It was an odd fruit that was oval. It was purple with different shades that curved around the fruit. It was connected to a stem which had round leaves that cupped the berry. Wait...


	2. Water Island: Homely

_“We never got your names?”_  Grunt asked.

 

_“I am Elderbear and this is my star student Sprout.”_  The elderly creature answered.

 

_“If you don’t mind me asking. Where exactly where are we going.”_  I interrogated the pair.

 

_“We’re going back to our base of operations.”_  Sprout answered with excitement. I might get annoyed if he continued to talk in that fashion.

 

_“Why?”_  Crocoling asked. I don’t see the need, at least she gets her answers.

 

_“So I can discuss the current problems that need to be solved. Plus, you seem like good influences for my prodigy.”_  Elderbear spoke, the clarity of how raspy his voice was was incredibly sudden.

 

_“Why exactly are you here? Where did you come from? You don’t seem local.”_  Sprout appropriately questioned with suspicion.

 

_“We were on the sea for what was months. Then we crashed here after being ambushed by the shorters.”_  Crocoling explained.

 

_“We needed to escape what was going to be a life of torture. Where we’re from is very foreign, and we have no idea of what it was called.”_  I yawned in succession. I should probably get some sleep

 

_“Shorters? You mean the grublings?”_  Sprout insistently corrected us.

 

_“They’re not too friendly. How do you deal with them?”_  Grunt pointed out. I personally disagree. He clearly wasn’t as dedicated as me when it came to conflict.

 

_“Easy...”_  Sprout couldn’t finish this sentence.

 

_“Just because a few or even the majority of a group act a certain way doesn’t mean you should assume all of them are identical.”_  Elderbear interrupted to lecture. The more insight the better.

 

_“Is that what you’ve been doing every time you run off?”_  Elderbear sounded extremely curious.

 

_“If you wanted combat training why didn’t you just ask? You are further along your training than I ever thought!”_  Elderbear proudly exclaimed.

 

_“Would you mind if we joined along. Sure we are a bit behind, but we’ll catch up in no time.”_  Crocoling promised.

 

_“That was my intention since you clearly seem capable. I do have to warn you. Not only is it intensive on the body, extreme stress is also placed on the mind.”_  Elderbear assured us of what was ahead.

 

_“You made the right decision. We’re very capable.”_  I wasn’t intimidated by the threat. I did fairly well against these grublings. Even if my mind has a bit of trouble, it has the tenacity to adapt.

 

_“That’s the spirit. I like to hear that degree of enthusiasm. However, you have to live up to those words.”_  Elderbear cheered and chuckled.

 

...

 

There it was in its full glory.

 

A rather humble abode. A round wooden hut, where the exterior was covered in bark. The roof was like a cone, covered in layer upon layer of palm tree leaves. Even a shiny metal chimney of some sort.

 

There was a pen of some sort. The area was enclosed in wooden pegs securely buried deep into the sand. With loose rope, that went through and connected every peg. The impressive contraption caught our attention.

 

What caught my attention was painted pale evergreen sign with a white border. There was writing on it. The very top had a plank of dark wood with the word ‘SCORE’. The scoreboard displayed. On the left of the scoreboard are the ‘GRUBZ’ with 22 points. In the right we have the ‘MINOZ’? With 35 points. Finally in the middle we know it was currently round 4. Score tiles were haphazardly spread throughout the sand. I wonder what game this was?

 

_“Who and what are the minoz?”_  No-one else was going to ask.

 

_“That’s the topic I was going to start on.”_  Elderbear joyously skipped toward the hut. Sprout glanced a glare of shock.

 

_“Come on what are you waiting for? Gather inside”_  Sprout hopped into the the welcoming hut.

 

The three of us made our way inside.

 

...

 

The interior was a stark contrast to what was seen from the outside. The hospitality of the hut was incredible. The woven palm leaf floor felt incredibly comfortable. There was what could be a fireplace in the corner. The house was filled with papers, notes and even books.

 

Elderbear sat in the centre of the room with us in the audience.

 

_“We are currently on the Windward Isles. Which are the multiple islands that formed the Zarcandi Kingdom. There are two intelligent groups of the collective population. There’s us the minos, we come in many shapes and sizes. Then we have the grublings who all look rather similar. They are very erratic, with a wide range of abilities, personalities and intentions. However, they have a habit of being drawn to challenges and conflicts.”_  Elderbear informed us.

 

_“What separates us from the supposed outside is that we...uh...uhh.”_  Elderbear stammered. Which was a surprise considering how professionally he talked earlier.

 

_“We can harness the elements.”_  Sprout finished.

 

We turned to view Sprout in all his glory.

 

_“There are five elements that can be utilised by minos and grublings alike. Water, earth, air, fire and electric.”_  Sprout confidently spoke. 

 

_“What do these elements do? How can we use them if we can use them?”_  I reasonably asked.

 

_“The elements interact with the world as substitutes of already existing materials and phenomena. The way minos and grublings use the elements and how they are represented are unique.”_  Albeit not to the degree of Elderbear.

 

_“What is the source of these elements? At least how did they come to us?”_  Grunt further inquired.

 

_“That is a question I can’t answer, and even modern research can’t seem to answer. However, the current theory is that sugar crystals are a source and they are sourced from the air as if it’s in the background. How we can use it, we have no clue. Whatsoever.”_  The long winded explanation flew over Blazel’s head. He seemed dumbfounded and immensely confused. Grunt seemed to have a definite understanding of this topic as he seemed enlightened by this information. I got the gist of this. I can’t see any further than I’ve been told as of yet.

 

_“That’s enough discussion for today. I still haven’t finished with the tour.”_  Elderbear stated rather impressed.

 

...

 

It was another day in the workshop. In the shaded and plain wooden room. The only source of light was the window that teased my escape and freedom. Alas, I live and work here. The only exciting thing that happened here I when customers are here, when I’m taught what happens away from the customers sight, or even told about stories of the past. These things unfortunately rare though these days.

 

Shopkeep as he called himself. Was a green grubling half my height. He had a flexible demeanour. He stood next to me. He was quite old from what I know, which was shown by his stubble on his chin and neck, and his half intact right ear. Which had a golden ring attached to it. He wore an undone white shirt, which had a brown apron with a yellow name tag on top. He wore a makeshift bandana that was made from red cloth. Along with shorts that covered most of his legs. He drunk from coconuts with a straw, apparently it was his favourite past time.

 

The room is filled with merchandise, apparently filled with ancient memories. There was a barrel filled with rolled up maps. Postcards, books, a beach ball, a fan, and many stuffed toys of a mino that lived in caves. Further left there was a replica of a sailboat that crashed onto this island. Toys of an elegant red mino that roamed through the jungle on top of a wide pigeon hole. Don’t know why they’re called that. The leftmost object were the collection of posters shopkeep created over the years. They were beautifully designed and coloured for old memories. The cabinets had green shirts, white and orange towels, purple shorts and ‘snow globes’.

 

On the left was a table that had a bucket filled with round blue minos that had fluffy ears, apparently they liked to swim and they weren’t too far away from us. Along with a blue layered box of snacks, they tasted positively abnormal. There were many boxes made of a substance called cardboard. Slightly on the left there was a poster of a massive and impressive floral green and brown mino, all I was ever told was that it was a formidable foe. There was a stand with a bulletin board behind it. The bulletin board had a calendar, notes from the distant past and many schedules for the present. The poster above the board had a group of tall, weird and thin minos that resembled his teacher along with a red and cream mino. All of them wore black ‘jackets’. The words on the poster hinted that they were called the ‘Hot Boyz’.

 

The wooden stand was where Shopkeep and myself stationed ourselves. The front had a poster of the waterfall when he first saw it. It was still surrounded by a water, there were arched mountains behind it and land that floated from the left. Plant life surrounded the bottom of the photo. There was a register filled with coins along with oval purple gems that varied in size and collars that varied in how spiky they were. Another shelved box filled with wallets and drinks that sat next to the previously mentioned items.

 

Just before the door to the storage and work room there were blue shirts with a white tropical flower pattern that were big enough for his teacher

 

The whole shop was rather plain. It felt nostalgic and a fresh breath of peace. The bells outside suddenly rung.

 

No.

 

I can’t believe it. Our first customer in what seemed to be an eternity. There they were. In the blinding sunlight that invaded the room. There he was Elderbear and his student Sprout. I wondered how Sprout was doing, we both got along fairly well as we were both apprentices to our own crafts.

 

There were three more presences? I turned to Shopkeep for a hint of who these new visitors could be. He was awestruck as if they were all familiar faces.

 

_“This is the shop. You can buy items and request the ingredients you collect to be crafted.”_  Elderbear instructed the three new students.

 

_“Are you going to introduce these three new students to me.”_  Shopkeep asked with his rough and gruff deep voice.

 

_“Oh forgive me for my lack of manners. Why don’t you three introduce yourselves.”_  Elderbear rushed. His elderly voice was kind.

 

_“I am Grunt. A pleasure to meet you two.”_  His formality came naturally.

 

_“Blazel.”_  He put no effort into the reply.

 

_“I’m Crocoling.”_  There was an effort to sound polite.

 

_“Just call me Shopkeep. This is my apprentice.”_  He was rather slow due to his shock after he heard the names. Those were the three names I heard when I heard about Shopkeep’s past. Actually they were  similar to the three minos that he described as always being by his side.

 

_“I’m Quixel, you can call me Wix for short. Wonderful to see all of you”_  I introduced myself.

 

_“Are you here for anything specific?”_  Shopkeep asked Elderbear. He was strangely purposeful for someone who seemed lost.

 

_“No I was just showing...Actually, did you find any green sugar crystals?”_  Elderbear switched his focus to the three.

 

Crocoling took of the bag she wore. What an invention? I’m surprised I haven’t seen anything like that earlier. She looked through and picked out the opaque green hexagonal crystals.

 

_“Those are the ones. Hand them over to Shopkeep.”_  Elderbear instructed. They’re going to love this process. Shopkeep handed the crystal over to me.

 

_“Quixel. This is your job, you know how to do it.”_  Shopkeep spoke with pride as he trusted me with his job.

 

I cautiously walked to the storage room after stepping down from the counter. The pair of us were quite short. The three new students were taller than me. Maybe I was the short one, I never had much time outside the shop.

 

The storage room had shelves and ladders. Filled with berries, potions, collars, weapons, armour and various other equipment.

 

In the centre was a table. On the table there was a pestle and mortar with a strainer with many jars. A large bronze metallic vat was adjacent to said table, surrounded by stones.

 

That’s where I deposited the crystals. I lit the wood with a nearby match. I bit the top of the vat and electrified the vat to further heat it. The sugar crystals started to melt into a viscous white liquid. I felt the intense heat despite being distant from the vat.

 

I poured the liquid out of the vat and into a round bronze cast. The liquid took a significant while to cool. It solidified into the lovely green that was darker than the crystal, with the white stripe that spiralled from the centre.

 

...

 

I wasn’t all that impressed by the new students Elderbear was so ready to accept. Well he wasn’t the most stable or organised. I understand they’re foreign so they’re slightly behind. Still, they’re a liability at this point. Wix returned with the candy and handed it to the students. The three students were surprised at the sudden transformation of the sugar crystals.

 

_“This ones on the house!”_  Shopkeep exclaimed in a tone I’ve never heard before. He must be feeling optimistic. My suspicions certainly increased when Shopkeep of all grublings would be positively shocked at the foreign presences.

 

Weird.

 

I guess I’ll have to look into this. I’ll earn my own legend and glory, no matter the challenge. I have business to sort with the trio.

 

_“Thank you for your services. Come along Sprout.”_  Elderbear outed me. Guess I was lost in my own track of thoughts. I waved at the pair who stood at the counter as I left.

 

...

 

I regret wishing for sunlight.

 

Because my eyes were being incinerated. Now I know not to spend prolonged time inside of a dark room.

 

My other two friends. Had similar reactions: hands in front of their eyes, rapidly blinking and even rubbed their eyes. I have no clue how our new teacher and peer could handle this so well.

 

I wonder what else could be toured on the beach. I’m still surprised the sun out. I guess that a busy day can exhaust.

 

_“This has been an very eventful day.”_  I voiced my opinion.

 

_“Trust me today is the norm.”_  Sprout informed me.

 

I don’t know why, we were directed to the edge of the beach where the sand overlapped with the sea. I loved the scene.

 

There were the same maroon rocks on the sand. This one was clean of seaweed and water. There were rocks with colder colours that were a slight distance. The top of the rocks were covered in green and appeared incredibly fuzzy.

 

_“Is there any particular reason we’re here? Because I love the view.”_  Blazel...I couldn’t understand him. He sounded aggressive, his intentions weren’t. He was odd.

 

_“Wonderful, because this is where you are going to sleep and rest.”_  Elderbear bluntly stated without any falter in his nice voice.

 

_“Wait. What if we get hungry or thirsty?”_  Crocoling asked in shock. I left the shock on my expression.

 

_“There should be enough water in the food. You have food in your bags. Plus, there should be a good supply that’s growing nearby. If I don’t have any, or if there not in the shop.”_  Blazel loudly yawned at the answer.

 

_“This isn’t the time to sleep. The day has just started. So has the training."_  Elderbear smiled. I believe the inevitable conclusion may be against our favour.

 

_"Speaking of training didn't you miss something from earlier?”_  Sprout input.

 

_“Of course. How could I forget? We need to return to the hut!”_  Elderbear seemed bothered at the clearly crucial information. The energy in his voice raised in each sentence. He rushed back to the hut. We pursued the chase back to the hut.

 

…

 

He’s faster than three of us could ever imagine. We’re going to have to run everywhere. Mainly because walking wasn’t a feasible option. I don’t think the rest of the other two like the idea. I’m glad that there’s some structure to what could’ve been a mostly empty island, that lacked an abundance of food and water. I still tried to twist and wrap my head around the surfeit of knowledge.

 

_“I apologise for being impatient.”_  He walked into the ring of rope.

 

_"I forgot to mention this is where you will perform your physical training.”_  Elderbear attempted to move fluidly. 

 

Attempt.

 

He tripped over himself after a few clumsy movements. There was no grace. He must have lost his sense of time and balance. He dusted himself as he slowly rose.

 

_“Moving on. For five days a week there are elemental grublings that arrive here to train. They aren’t aggressive and chaotic, rather you all could learn something from all of them. Even change your combat style.”_  Elderbear warned us? It was suddenly threatening compared to every sentence that came before. Guess he really broke us out of his first impression. Well, he is quite old. It wouldn’t surprise me if he needed someone to help him. That can’t happen if he seems unapproachable. He can’t be too reluctant considering the worst of others.

 

_“That’s all.”_  Elderbear smiled. No idea if it wasn’t, I’ll assume it’s genuine because he’s essentially our host.

 

_“What are you waiting for? Go to the Sandbar. There’s someone I need.”_ Elderbear hurriedly requested.

 

_“Who do you need?”_  I asked. I don’t think he’s jesting.

 

_“Pigward. He has a rocky back. Better to ask Shopkeep. He’s good with faces and names.”_  Elderbear advised.


	3. Water Island: Exploration

Shopkeep had a weird hobby. He certainly had information about Pigward. That was one sketch from what could’ve been a stack. Pigward had weird growths out of the back and teeth that came from the lower jaw.

 

 

We decided it was best Grunt had the sketch. As much faith as I had in Blazel. He’s too headstrong and combat focused to keep a fragile sketch. I kept the most food. Sprout has been fine company. Although he  is too enthusiastic for my liking. We haven’t gotten that far away from Elderbear’s hut, indicative of the sand.

 

 

It was an odd thought. Being thrown into a whole other world with its own system and rules. We explored the beach. There were many trios of the plain grublings that wandered like we did. Except aimlessly. We saw many members of Sprout’s species. They differed in appearance, albeit in very minor ways. The seemingly shy squids which are ’Squiddos’, turn out to be rather rare. We haven’t caught sight of another one as of yet. There were grublings that ignored a food crate nearby. Speaking of which we should probably eat some soon.

 

_“Two of us will distract, and two of us will take the food.”_ Grunt turned around and told us his idea. I’m clearly not the only one who was observant enough to see the collection of grublings.

 

_“There’s quite a few of them. Sprout what do you know?”_ Blazel deducted. I guess he’s intimidated. Can’t blame him because I am as well.

 

_“Oh right. The ones in trios, you know the…”_ Sprout described shocked at being asked.

 

_“Yeah the plain ones.”_ Grunt interrupted to get speed us up.

 

_“Those ones can’t use the elements.”_ Sprout stated.

 

_“I thought you said…”_ I asked confused at the sudden contradiction

 

_“Grublings need a reason to develop the elements. They certainly don’t need to if they’re that numerous.”_ Sprout explained quickly. He was not used to being treated as an equal.

 

_“If they don’t look like the trio, be wary.”_ I summarised. Blazel snapped out of his confusion.

 

_“Yes. However, the plain ones can tolerate the elements fairly well.”_ Sprout further pointed out. Guess the disk might be out of the question.

 

_“So which of us are going to fight?”_ Grunt asked

 

_“Grunt and Sprout. Because we’re more nimble.”_ Blazel pointed to himself than to me.

 

_“Doesn’t he have the sketches?”_ I had to question. Grunt eyes widened at his lack of memory.

 

_“That’s you isn’t it? Doesn’t matter we’ll go ahead.”_ Blazel seemed confident enough.

 

Grunt approached me and handed me the sketch before he dashed off.

 

…

 

Me and Sprout rushed to the grublings. Why did they ignore the food crate? That must be a very valuable something they are gathered around. I begun to notice the blue glow that emanated from the centre. I wonder what it is? I looked at Sprout as he returned a look. We got ready in our battle stances as they noticed us. That’s what I guessed from following suit.

 

The wave of grublings approached. I dug my hands into the sand and threw myself into the grublings head first, I had my hands out to strike the other two. I struck the direct target, grazed one on the side. The other one dodged. I swung my arms to strike the other two grublings. I turned to my left, the grublings were occupied by Sprout. I turned to my right, to see a totem of grublings with one on top of another. The three of them were just above my head. I raised my arms and hunched in defence. It was an effective block to the barrage of slaps. I slammed my fist into the centre to cause their collapse. I leapt to the blue glow. Just to see a blue stone with a white symbol in the centre. Surrounded by genuine rubbish.

 

…

 

This seems a tad suspicious. Why abandon food? Grunt and Sprout occupied the grublings well enough. Sprout hopped in a silly fashion, it did it’s damage. To top it off he was quick to execute his 'tailwind’ attack. Loved the way he gathered the opponents to a wind attack which blew them off balance, I hate the pun. I had to watch them as I approached the crate. I was further impressed at the fact Sprout kept his aerial agility to dodge the tower of grublings. Grunt was better, not by much. He’s the one that plans and manages. Wait, he had the sketch. Well, that comes later. The food crate is a priority, I waited for Crocoling.

 

Let us just hope the crate isn’t trapped. If it is. Crocoling will rush quicker anyways.

 

I pierced the wooden surface before I slashed it open. There was a turquoise grubling that had an underbite with three teeth, two on the left and one on the right. It had a white centre, a pair of stripes that diagonally went downward on opposite sides of the stylish wavy hair that pointed backwards. White with a drop of blue. It had darker cerulean arms and ears. It was clearly aware by the time I opened the crate. I went to pounce for a punch.

 

…

 

I rushed to help Blazel from the trap. He just had to rush in. He was knocked back by a burst of water, that caused him to tumble and roll further than I thought. It was a sight to see. Unfortunately this was not the time to laugh. I ran into the conflict and caught the grubling off guard with a breif tail slap. I assisted Blazel onto his feet. He was ready to return twice as much as he received.

 

We stared down the odd water grubling. I stared into the crate. There was food. That needed to be eaten immediately because it was soggy.

 

_“If we’re getting that food. Eat it now and don’t put in the bag.”_ I ordered as I ran toward the grubling.

 

We ran toward each other. I side stepped to the left in an instant and spun on the spot. The grubling ducked under my tail and tackled my leg. I fell to the ground, I kicked my leg in panic. I had no idea how to prepare against this form of assault. I quickly attempted to bite the grubling, it leapt backward at my attempt. Blazel handed me pink berries made of multiple segments.

 

_“Eat these and run. We’ve done what we needed to”_ Blazel ordered as he ran off. I did as he said and ran from the losing battle. Sprout really had to fully inform us. The grubling decided not to pursue us, if anything it went the opposite direction.

 

…

 

_“Well Sprout. What do you think this is?”_ Grunt asked in curiosity. The type I didn't have. I still want to know what it is

 

_“I’m unsure. We’d have to ask Elderbear, if we wanted answers. It does look very important if not powerful.”_ Sprout was mostly as unsure as us. Despite wanting us to believe the contrary

 

_“The giveaway is the air symbol.”_ Sprout pointed out. Symbol?

 

_“There are symbols for each element. That’s not too important.”_ I don’t know how much worse things could get if it wasn’t.

 

_“The elements clearly are. Tell us everything you know about how they interact. Because the last thing we need to be is at a disadvantage.”_ I demanded. Even if I don’t understand parts my other allies will.

 

_“Every mino can only use one of the five elements. Minos that are a certain element gain resistance to elements, and weaknesses to others.”_ Sprout explained as he hopped onward. We followed him to the sandbar. That last part piqued my interest.

 

_“For example I’m an air mino. I manipulate air around my tail. That makes water attacks very ineffective against me and I’m slightly resistant to fire.”_ I was especially focused. I needed to know how to approach combat. Water and fire aren’t good choices against air.

 

_“If you’re wondering what element you are. Look for traits about yourself that link to the elements. Such as how I can fly and I’m incredibly light._ ” He boasted about that last sentence. Okay, so I had claws, teeth and thin fur.

 

_“Alternatively you can learn by what hurts you the most.”_ Sprout inserted his humour. Which I didn’t indulge in, as that ball of water was very real. Wait.

 

_“That’s why you went after Squiddo?”_ Crocoling asked. I know to avoid them.

 

_“There was a candy crate. Excluding that, it was the main reason I started with my tailwind attack.”_ Sprout answered.

 

_“What do you think Pigward is?”_ I’m surprised I’m the only one who asked.

 

_“The sketch had the earth symbol. You can tell by the rocky back.”_ Sprout finished. That’s what he meant.

 

_“What do you know about Earth?”_ Grunt asked. I wonder what kind of plan he’ll come up with.

 

_“We’re quite unlucky. As earth is resistant to air.”_ Sprout answered. He can’t show off as much. I think we have this.

 

…

 

We approached the border between sand and shingle. The pebbles were grey with a yellowish shine. They irregularly fit together in a satisfying fashion. There were significantly more yellow flowers than on the beach. Water flowed between the pebbles. There massive were pools of water that gathered in areas. I’m not too confident in my ability to swim. So this was a rather scary experience.

 

We saw many grublings like normal. Water grublings were present. Not very many though. We ventured into the Sandbar. Some jaggy dark brown pebbles stood out of the uniform grey. Did a cluster of pebbles move? We spent our time looking for Pigward. Which was harder than we thought. I guess he was smaller than we thought.

 

_“My claws are stuck in the rocks!”_ Blazel exclaimed as he attempted to force his foot claws out of the odd pebbles. He managed to slide his claws out, he slipped and landed on his back. I felt tingles on my back after I watched the event. The pebbles shook and rocked as they rose. I saw a grey body with brown spots, cream tusks that came from the lower jaw, tired red eyes and thick, irate, black eyebrows. He was shorter than me, which fit his defensive appearence. Simply put it was Pigward fresh off the paper.

 

…

 

This is Pigward. Shopkeep certainly found him on a positive day. Clear by Pigward’s intimidating demeanor. At least Blazel found our target. The real question is how are we going to come out of this alive?

 

Grunt approached Pigward upright and tense. How is this helping? I don’t trust Blazel and Crocoling was not close enough to help.

 

_“I deeply apologise for my companions incompetence.”_ Grunt formally apolagised in a neutral tone.

 

_“The polite formalities are nice. But those aren’t my forte! Give me a reason to not batter you and your friends heads against these rocks. Especially after you woke me up in my territory.”_ Pigward's temper was clearly on the rise.

 

_“I have a proposition.”_ I thought Grunt would be nervous. He never seemed reckless.

 

_“I dare you to even try.”_ Pigward's distaste wouldn't stop increasing.

 

_“How about one candy at the moment? For a short one time job. Food will be provided for the time you travel and work.”_ Grunt negotiated, still upright and cofident.

 

_“What a bold claim. Where’s you’re candy then?”_ Pigward asked.

 

_“Get the candy.”_ Grunt commanded Crocoling who searched through her bag. She pulled the candy and presented it.

 

_“Oh. You can back up your claims then? Wonderful.”_ Pigward smile and seemed satisfied at the result.

 

_“Candy. It’s wonderful and great, an absolute treat to say the least. I also love something else with that same passion. Do you know what that is?”_ Rhetoricals are never good when someone is temperamental.

 

_“Smashing things into pieces!”_ Pigward leapt toward a pebble. He curled his body into a ball and bounced off the pebble and in Blazel’s direction.

 

…

 

I had to reverse my disatisfaction. Because no-one enters my territory, let alone ruins my naps. End of. I felt something sharp attempt to pierce my side. This partner has to be fairly competent, to dodge and touch me like this. I’ll disagree because he clearly didn’t look at what’s on my back. I bounced and uncurled onto the stable ground. This one was clearly reckless as he directly rushed toward me. I stomped on the ground which caused the pebbles to split open a path for the water. I screamed to emphasised the anger and passion in the attack. My opponent remained unaffected by the adverse effects as he avoided the path of my ‘Earth Shatter’. Unfortunately I can change it’s path as well, which further disorientated the pest as he tripped into the water.

 

I felt a smack on the back. I turned to face who it was. Just to be caught by the surprise headbutt of the diplomatic one. I lost the respect I had for him. He jumped out of my range. I turned back to see the pink one help the cause of my anger out of the water.

 

_“I love breaking anything. Whether it’s rocks, my adversaries or facades.”_ I released more of my rage into the sentence as I glared at the rocky one. I was about to curl and bounce. An opponent appeared in the corner of my eye, I blocked it with a rock I picked up. I blocked a rock? Something battered the side of my face and bounced off me. I turned to see their small green ally. I split their footing, it bounced straight into me. I curled and leapt straight into it, I had clearly missed as I felt nothing. I unfurled onto the ground to suddenly receive a sharp and loud gust of wind to my eyes. I was knocked backward into a pool of water. He must of flown around me when I missed. I’m more at home than the rest are that’s for sure.

 

I swam under an incoming headbutt. It must have been painful bashing your head against the pebbles. I resurfaced my back for anyone who thought of attacking me. The pink one swiftly swam toward me. It turned at an unbelievably sharp angle. She rapidly slapped her tail upward into my torso, which I partially avoided. Then my adversary nimbly swam faster than I anything I could do in water. My tail was bitten. I was being dragged to a stable collection of pebbles. Oh. I was being relentlessly spun in the water. My head and body were being repetitively slammed onto the land. There was no mercy in the nauseating and brutal the roll, I’m surprised my tail is still attached to this point. The barrage ended in an instant. I’ve never been so badly damaged or caught like this by one individual. Most of the rocks on my back were chipped. I must have been badly bruised.

 

I looked behind me to see a clearly ill opponent. I thought I was the only nauseated one. I dragged myself onto land, before I curled and bounced off the swimmer. I landed onto a platform. I was gifted with the prior wind attack to the body and a punch to the head. The disturbance and the small one both approached me. I grabbed the tiny one by the tail and smacked it against the disturbances head, I threw my makeshift weapon to the ground. I split open the ground to trap it between pebbles.

 

…

 

I was very conscious, and incredibly helpless. There was nothing we could do. This is a lesson in coming underprepared. Guess I didn’t live up to Elderbear’s expectations. The other three had a valiant fight out there. I like their styles. Pigward approached Blazel, ready to finish what he started. Blazel slashed at Pigward’s feet and legs as a last effort, he played the part well. This is a first. This is a new feeling of exhausted an tired. It was great being with others in a similar position as me. Possibly similar ambitions as well. Too bad it’s come to an early end. A pink waves of bouncing water pushed Pigward back.

 

What?

 

The attack caused him to slip and fall face first onto the rocks. Pigward slowly tiredly rose from the fall. I turned to see the assailant. Crocoling had risen, the area around her seemed toxic. Pigward had seemed stumped on how to deal with the amphibious enemy. I like how she knows her advantage. Pigward then bounced off the ground and skipped across the surface of the water. He repeated the process at different points. I slowly rose into the air, still encased in my pebble cage. I went up another step before I accelerated straight into Pigward. My prison shattered as I flew to my skyward freedom. Turned out it was Grunt who used me as a projectile. I summoned my last disc of air and sent it into the water. The combined force of Grunt’s second projectile and my ‘tailwind’ ejected Pigward out of the water. Crocoling fired waves that bounced across the water, which had an even deeper red colour than before. It had more than enough potency to force him into the ground.

 

Unfortunately he curled up and blocked the impact. I dropped onto Crocoling's head. We headed to deal the last of the damage. We were beaten by the sight of an expressionless Blazel with two fires ablaze on each hand.

 

…

 

Fire.

 

That’s a nice addition to my arsenal.

 

…

 

Blazel struck first with one of his yellow fiery hands. He launched Pigward off the ground with a flaming uppercut that seared our opponent. Blazel quickly joined with a jump of his own. He interrupted Pigward’s actions by wrapping hist tail around one arm and caught the other between his toe claws. He finished the fight with a second blazing punch to the neck. He retracted his grip and used Pigward as a cushion. He definitely protected himself from a harmful collision.

 

…

 

_“Give him the candy.”_ Sprout ordered the victory hadn’t slipped him away from the current tension.

 

I hurriedly returned to the situation at matter. I shoved the candy into Pigward’s mouth. The others looked at me in panic. Luckily he was somehow awake enough to crunch the candy.

 

He was pleased? The joyous expression he made after what we suffered. It was something that would be burnt into my memories for the worst.

 

_“That’s quite a treat you have there. What’s the job?”_ I was infuriated that he was the chipper one after all this. I feel like I lost in a sense.

 

…

 

My students returned. They seem to be rather exhausted and bruised. They brought back Pigward as I asked, in a questionable condition I have to add. I never took Pigward as a chipper character. The fact they tamed him is a notable feat. I guess I should show them. The shrine, the one I had kept blocked for many years. I should probably tell them. At least they will have a chance to react if they know about it.

 

_“What’s the request?”_ Pigward excitedly asked. The others had to have left.

 

_“There’s a place that I’d love to show my students. However, it’s stuck behind a wall of boulders.”_ I told him my situation.

 

_“Smashing rocks? That’s my specialty. You’re guaranteed that no rock will ever block you or you’re students path ever again.”_ Pigward spoke with charisma. Almost as if he was advertising his proficiencies.

 

_“Are you sure? You seem rather exhausted.”_ I questioned his capability. After all hunger and dehydration averted good results.

 

_“I’m in great condition. Take me to the rocks.”_ He insisted.

 

_“Do you mind telling me where my students went?”_ I politely asked.

 

_“Follow me.”_ Pigward asked.

 

…

 

_“Finally. That was far more challenging than I’d thought. Do you need anything else?”_ Pigward wiped the sweat off his brow. The fruits of his labour surrounded him scattered and broken. Perhaps that would be good training for the students.

 

_“That would be fine as of now. Just head back to my hut for the time being.”_ His enervated appearence was far from subtle. I doubt he could do any more even if he wanted to. Another helping hand would be useful.

 

I turned my head to view my students reactions to the sight of the uncovered cave. There mouths agape in bewilderment. I loved the scenery. They grey and yellow rocks that lead to the cave. The short yellow and green flora covered most of the sand. The exterior of the cave was a cool grey that seemed blue. The interior was dark and expansive, due to the bright light blue glow that had an origin deep in the cave. We entered the cave and slowly walked. The sound of the waterfall heartily echoed and reverberated. The interior atmosphere may have been cold and clammy, an immeasurable amount of vitality oozed from the source.

 

 

_“There are many legends and stories I have told Sprout over the ages.The five guardians were alive and roaming. They are incredibly real, especially to this very day. I have been in their presence and I have even known them. The guardians were minos of immense power. The manifestation of each element, protectors of each island. However they were sealed due to a catastrophic event.”_ I spouted my knowledge of reality. I had lost my sense of time in the distant past. Now that my students have started to explore the island I may as well tell them everything.

 

The the blue waterfall was in full view, light pierced the hole the water came through and shined the ground. The soft clay floor was covered in puddles. There were boulders that were behind the shrine itself and even the waterfall. The shrine itself was partially enshrouded in shadows. It was clear the statue had fangs and a neck due to the carved sections that deviated from the cylindrical shape. Runic patterns covered the statue, noticeable in the darkness. The statue was surrounded by five intentional holes in the ground.

 

_“This. Is the shrine of the water guardian.”_ I informed my students as the feeling of the past flew by me at speeds I've forgotten. This artefact miraculously survived the test of time.

 

_“The reason I mention any of this is so that if. If anything were to interrupt our training or another event of that caliber were to repeat itself… You could have the knowledge to adapt and possibly help the heroes of voice. They are the ones who will revive the guardians. They had their lives trapped in five invulnerable stones. That are hidden very well on each island. After all the guardians can prevent the later symptoms of chaos.”_ I explained my reasons of why we visited the shrine or even trained in the first place.

 

_“You mean this stone?”_ I turned to face Crocoling to see a rather smooth stone with an Intense. Blue. Glow... I was flabbergasted, amazed, shocked. That my students could be the heroes of voice. That all of a sudden three minos crash into a beach shore and...

 

_“Yes! Place it in one of the holes!”_ I exclaimed in excitement. Keeping a low profile would provide an advantage against any enemy would be great.

 

The stone levitated and temporarily lit the cave with it’s intense luminosity. After the brief period of the blue blindness faded, the stone became encapsulated in a bubble that locked it in the slot.

 

…

 

 

_“All we need for the time being is a cup of tea. If that doesn’t work, you can find my assistant. Dr Stone if I am correct. He should be in the jungle the last I heard. Which should be east of the sandbar.”_ I informed my students.

 

The students choked on their food when the news arrived. Was there something unreasonable with the request?

 

_“Are you sure we’re the right minos. Because I don’t feel like much of a hero.”_ Ah. Self doubt voiced itself through Grunt. A dangerous thought. I must play along as positive reinforcement is an effective solution in my experience. I really haven’t taught the new three much if anything at all. The responsibility dawns on me, so be it. Especially for the new heroes of voice.

 

_“We certainly don’t seem to fit the role either.”_ Crocoling further added to the doubt.

 

_“I guess I overestimated all of you. Who wouldn’t after I saw you had successfully finished my request? All I did was show you where I lived.”_ I praised their efforts despite how little of an influence I had.

 

_“Honestly the real training begins tomorrow. Just be ready. As every hero has a journey that started from somewhere.”_ I kindly warned. Which the training will be far from. They might never like me again. Oh well if it means 

 

…

 

_“Crocoling.”_ I spoke her name.

 

_“Yeah?”_ Her attention was grabbed by the mention of her voice.

 

_“There should be a large berry of some sort in your bag.”_ I instructed on where what I needed was.

 

_“You’re hungry? We’ve just eaten?”_ Grunt asked surprised with a small chuckle.

 

_“No. Not the food. The wierd one you found. Just after I saved you from that Squiddo. When Elderbear…”_ I reminded her of what I could be talking about.

 

_“Oh yeah this thing. What is it?”_ She interrupted, curious of what it was.

 

_“Can I please have it?”_ I politely asked.

 

_“What reason is there to you having it?”_ Blazel questioned.

 

_“Answer the question.”_ Crocoling repeated clearly irritated with an insatiated curiosity.

 

_“They are berries. There’s a rumour that they make minos grow and possibly get stronger when eaten.”_ I answered with all I knew.

 

_“They only work with minos of the same element. Wix has a great story to confirm my statement.”_ I swiftly added.

 

_“Once again why do you need it?”_ Grunt asked on Blazel's behalf. As he was in a state of wonder.

 

_“It can make me grow and possibly more powerful.”_ I answered.

 

_“Doesn’t look like an air berry.”_ Blazel spoke to himself.

 

_“I’ll tell you what I know about the chaos.”_ I offered.

 

_“Why can’t we just wait for Elderbear to tell us?”_ Grunt asked. Clearly not used to the Elderbear I knew.

 

_“He won’t. He will have forgotten every detail when you directly ask him. The only reason I have even have the knowledge I do is because. He spouts information and ideas he’s had at any moments notice.”_ I raised my counterarument. Hopefully that will convince them. Because I need the berry.

 

_“I need more room for those odd red and yellow flowers anyway.”_ Crocoling handed over the berry. I had to hover myself up to grab it.

 

_"You have been collecting flowers?"_ Grunt seemed to be riled at this fact.

 

_"I feel like you having the berry isn't as selfless as you're trying to make it seem."_ Blazel doubted my reasons. That was probably sarcasm on his end.

 

_"I'm still annoyed Elderbear asked us all to sleep on the sand. The rough and wet sand near the sea."_ I must have sounded rather annoyed if they took a step back at my statement.

 

_"Just because I'm far more capable than he thought."_ I finished the rant.

 

_"I'd recommend getting to sleep now. I overheard Elderbear and he said he'll wake you up at sunrise. Trust me what he's got planned is worst that the early morning."_ Pigward informed us.

 

_"Thank you."_ We all spoke nearly synchronised.

 

_"Goodnight."_ I said as I closed my eyes. I heard the responed returned from everyone, even Pigward.


End file.
